1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to winter time swimming pool maintenance capability. In particular, to a means of maintaining the chemical balance of the pool during off-season months for the prevention of bacteria and algae growth.
2. Description of the Related Art
As pool owners too often discover after a winter time of non use of their pool, a dilemma is waiting for them upon opening. The problem is bacteria and algae growth during the unused months when the pool is covered with a heavy plastic tarp or custom pool cover.
The normal means to prevent the growth is a process called pool winterization. This is where the pool's water level is lowered and the water is saturated with chemicals in the hope of being chemically maintained throughout the winter months. The super chlorination and shock treatments, as well as the addition of acids and/or alkaloids, are introduced to the pool in vast amounts. The pool is then covered and left in this state for up to 9 months at a time.
The problem with this process 9 times out of 10 is the pool has become contaminated and overtaken with algae and bacteria growth. The pool walls, if made of a cement product, become stained with black, rust or green colored markings left from the algae. The cost to have the pool cleaned and restored to an acceptable level is enormous. The pool is usually never as clean as the prior year, always being degraded by the passing winter season. Even adding chemicals during the season hasn't solved the problem,l as localized concentrations of the chemicals would only treat a limited area of the pool without the main pump circulating the water. The headache of trying to lift the cover does not warrant the effort involved. Adding chemicals and turning on the system pump cannot be accomplished since the pool was lowered below the pump's intake lines to prevent the pipes from freezing, a more serious situation than the algae growth itself.
The main problem with the winterization process is that the chemicals during the warmer months tend to be consumed at a much greater rate than during the colder months, leaving the pool untreated for sometimes months at a time.